Talk:Best character in Run 3 *POLL*/@comment-33493596-20180114043147
This is my opinion of the characters. I have completed every single level, with Plan A part 16 being the last one: I will rank all the characters (except for Pastafarian, as there is no demo for her): Gentleman: If it wasn't the cost, than this would have been placed below Child. The Gentleman is a rip-off. When you buy it and realize that you go to power cells instead of the other way around... and it costs 2,000 power cells! I have gotten Where The Power Cells Are (2,000 meters without any respawns, and I did it with Lizard) and 2,000 power cells is very hard to get. Usually you find yourself flying towards a power cell with it being in an empty space, and you will fall in. Skater: I think that he is too fast and is very hard to manuver, so often you find yourself not being able to turn yourself very fast. The Gentleman at least is kind of like The Runner, and if not for the cost, it would be below Child. This is all I need to say. Child: When you jump off crumbly tiles, it crumbles, making them useless to jump on again. It does not even jump that high and moves to the side very slowly, which is annoying. The only thing that places him above Skater is that crumbling tiles don't crumble below it. Angel: Yes, you are not hallucinating. I said ANGEL. This character is not that good in my opinion. Its strafting ability is not that good and when it boosts, it becomes like the Skater: Fast and hard to move side to side. The double jump ability is great, but not enough to outweigh the disadvantages. Player 03: You should really make its manuverability a little more so it is worth 12,000 power cells (Which is like 240 runs of 50 power cells each) Bunny: Some might say that this is the best character, and I understand. Fast, high jumps, and able to gain and slow down speed. But it is too fast, and when you don't want it to jump, it jumps, and you fall in the void. The Bunny is a good character, but I feel the others are better. Runner: This had to come somewhere in the list: Good speed but not too slow, good manuverability, and all sorts of stuff. The bad thing is that there is no back-up in case if your are about to die. Duplicator: This character can duplicate itself, which seems like a rip-off, but it is not. If you are about to die, you can just let the duplicate spew out of you and into the tunnel, and you are not dead. (By pictures and comments, I would like to place the Pastafarian here, because you can walk on it and the outlines, and it can detect the outline of dark tiles in infinite mode, which is great, but the main hard levels are ones with the tiles spaced out, and so the Pastafarian cannot do much there.) Lizard: This is a great charcter, as he is quite slow, which makes him being easy to control, he has good manuverablility, which also makes him easy to control, and he jumps high, so you can stay close to a wall and land with precision. (I never knew about the sleeping part of the lizard because I usually pass a level with him easily :P) And finally... Student: This is a great character to use. It has slow turning speed, but it is countered by its slow speed. In this slow-mo and runner-like state, it can use its gravitational-powers to not only flip on the ceiling, which is what everyone thinks if of, but it actually turns upside down, starts flying upwards, and then the screen turns 180 degrees and you land. With the gravitational powers, you can hold it and just before it flips, you can release it. You can make very long jumps and after some practice, you can control how far it jumps. This is a great character and I suggest saving up to it.